rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Sand in Your Navel
Sand in Your Navel is episode 9b of Rocko's Modern Life. In this episode Rocko and Spunky try to spend a nice day at the beach. Plot It is a very hot day and Rocko and Spunky are at home sweating badly. The extreme heat is so intense that the buckets Rocko is holding are already inundated with his perspiration, the ice has melted, and Rocko is now adhered to his seat. After finding insects in his freezer, Rocko closes the door and finds a picture of the beach, prompting him and Spunky to drive over there. Rocko gets in his car, but the seat was very hot. Rocko eventually gets caught in traffic driving there and later, he struggles to find a vacant parking lot right before finding a parking lot that has a decoy of his house. He and Spunky make their way to the beach, only to find that it is in poor condition in contrast to what was shown on the photo. Rocko eventually finds a lounging spot for him on the beach and rubs himself with tan butter. Soon, Gladys Hippo comes around and asks if Rocko could rub some of the butter on her back. While trying to keep his balance while doing so, Rocko slips in between the hippo's boobs and the hippo sends him flying to the ocean, which the wallaby emerges from with a buoy in his swimsuit. Later, while Rocko is back in his lounging position, he and Spunky view a pelican flying by, gathering food for its young (he was really selling them to the fish market). While Rocko and Spunky are playing Frisbee, Spunky ends up in a pig's sandwich and the pig spits him out. Rocko and Spunky are later attacked by seagulls. Later, Rocko asks if he could play volleyball with the others, but they are quick to ostracize him and he walks away in frustration. So he plays fetch with Spunky, but the dog ends up being swallowed by a fish and Rocko gets him out successfully, giving the Heimlich as well. Spunky is then captured by a pelican, much to Rocko's horror. He chases after him, but trips over a shell and rides on the wheeled grill right before crashing into a sign that says "Nude Beach." So Rocko promptly removes his swimsuit and places them upon his head. He attempts to get to the other side of the beach, only to find that the pelican is going the opposite direction. He continues chasing after it, only to run into Gladys Hippo, who slams his into the sand. He is dug out by a bear and continues to chase the pelican. When he realizes that he can no longer go any further, he starts to cry and walks away in despair. He then finds Spunky at a fish market frozen in a block of ice. He takes him home with him (but not before paying for him), where Spunky is still in the block of ice and Rocko is entirely sunburned. Characters Present * Rocko * Spunky * Gladys Hippo (Debut) Trivia * This is the first episode where Rocko is seen wearing a bathing suit. * In Rocko's Modern Life: Spunky's Dangerous Day, the first level is named after this episode. * The scene where Rocko almost gives up finding Spunky has become an Internet meme. Quotes *'Walrus': (to Rocko) Boy, you've got a buoy in your pants. *'Gladys': (to Rocko) How dare you! *'Crab': (Aloud) Mi culito me pica! (My ass itches!) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes where Filburt doesn't appear Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes where Heffer doesn't appear Category:Episodes where the Bigheads don't appear in Category:Episodes directed by Roger Chiasson Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mr. Lawrence Category:Episodes written by Joe Murray Category:Episodes written by Roger Chiasson Category:Episodes written by Mr. Lawrence Category:Episodes directed by Roy Meurin